


Passed Over

by insaneaboutwolfsbane (werelocked)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werelocked/pseuds/insaneaboutwolfsbane
Summary: Five times Theo picks someone else over Liam





	1. Chapter 1

Liam let his arm dangle from the window. As the truck picked up speed, he waved it through the air resistance. He caught the driver’s eye in the rearview and grinned.

Theo smiled back, shaking his head.

Inadvertently, Liam’s grin grew wider. Months ago small moments like this would’ve been unheard of. It had been weeks since the Anuk-ite made the entire town freeze in terror. They were only just thawing the chill from their bones. Even smiles felt like a hard-won victory, let alone from Theo of all people.

“That’ll be fifteen dollars,” Theo remarked as he parked. He grabbed both their bags from the backseat.

“Put it on my tab, Mr. Chauffeur.” Liam shoved him. They crossed the parking lot together into the school until they paused at Liam’s locker.

“Okay, Bigshot.” Theo nudged him back. “Should I wait for you back here after Chemistry, _sir_?”

Liam shut the door and leaned against the other lockers. “I’ve got lacrosse. I’ll catch a ride with Corey or Brett.”

The other boy didn’t say anything. He was close enough Liam had to tilt his head back to see him raise an eyebrow - something that would’ve irked Liam more had it been someone else.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back before Scott and everyone get here. We’ll have plenty of time to help set up for the party tomorrow.” Liam grabbed his backpack from Theo and their fingers brushed. “See you then.”

Theo raised the empty hand and swiped his thumb against Liam’s jaw. “See you in Chem.”

Walking away, Theo slung his backpack casually over one shoulder of his leather jacket.The bell rang a moment later and Liam’s heart pounded for more than one reason.

* * *

 

During lunch, Liam caught up with Mason. They shared the next two classes together and the last one of the day with Corey and Theo.

The latter was a very popular subject with his best friend.

“So did you ask him to be your date to the Welcome Home party?” Mason probed.

Liam made a face - partly at his friend and at the gray sludge the lunch lady scooped on his tray. “Dude, tonight’s about our the reunion. It’s been a while since all of us have been together, even Derek’s coming back.”

His best friend looked unimpressed. “Dude, there’s always going to be a good excuse to not say anything. Just _tell_ Theo you’re nuts about him. You guys can go from making yourselves miserable by pining to being cute together and making everyone else miserable. And so Corey can owe me $20.”

Mason kept up his needling through lunch, and with hushed whispers and pointed expressions in AP History.

Liam pulled him aside before their next class. “Listen, this weekend’s about the pack. Nothing else, ok?” Mason rolled his eyes but said nothing as they walked into lab together. They sat at their lab table and immediately turned to talk to Corey at the table behind them.

“Hey babe,” Corey smiled warmly. He leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend until the annoyance melted off his face. “Hi Liam.”

“You ready for practice?”

“Dude, you know Coach will still probably take us on a run through the forest in this rain.” Corey groaned.

A hand curled around the back of his neck. Liam leaned into the touch without thinking, and closed his eyes against Mason's smirk. "Don't worry boys, just think of how Mason and I will be nice and dry inside, that'll keep you warm." Theo taunted.

“We’ve still got to set up,” Liam reminded him.

Theo’s thumb rubbed his nape in slow circles. “Right.”

Liam opened his eyes and beamed up at him. “The weekend will be so epic.” Mason and Corey nodded in agreement just when the teacher Mrs. Strucker cleared her throat to begin roll. Theo’s hand brushed his shoulder as he headed to his own lab table closer to the front of the room.

His and Mason’s desk was right in the middle of the room. Theo’s was two rows in front, to the left closer to the window. No more than fifteen feet away, within human hearing distance. Not that it mattered.

Liam’s small fraction of the pack spent many a lecture whispering, lips barely moving as they concocted plans to save the very people sitting right next to them. Corey, Theo and Liam’s enhanced hearing made it easy; Liam jotting important notes for Mason while never taking his eyes off the board. During long stretches of peace like this, the stories on their lips buzzed with less urgency.

“Have you guys heard more about the mysterious date Derek’s bringing tonight?” Mason questioned.

“Still can’t believe everyone’s bringing a date to this thing,” Liam whined.

“Students, we’re beginning a new experiment today.” Mrs. Strucker snapped her safety goggles on top of her glasses. It recalled to the very unfortunate ‘Frog Incident’ from a week ago.

“Ribbit,” Corey croaked. Probably too loud. Next to Theo, Nolan glanced back at them. The three of them stifled their laughter. Liam could practically _feel_ Theo roll his eyes at them.

“This project will require partners of two.”

Liam dropped his head against the table.

“Calm down.” Mason said. “Just go with Theo.”

“Yea, right. We’re not even on the same level.” While history fascinated Liam, science wasn’t his strong suit. Not even his proficiency in math translated well into the subject, not like Theo. In this case Liam was content to coast by while Theo stepped up. Their differing attitudes did not beget a good partnership.

Corey snorted. “They nearly killed each other last time.”

Despite what he said, Liam half-expected Theo to come join him anyway. The other boy glanced at him with an unreadable expression. He didn’t move.

* * *

 

Thoughts of Theo stayed with Liam all through practice. This wasn’t new, aside from the tinge of worry that shadowed him now. He and Corey finished their run first and showered quickly. They changed and climbed in Corey’s car and were on their way to Scott’s in no time at all.

Thankfully only one of their guests had arrived thus far. Lydia was perched on a chair unsurprisingly already commanding Theo and Mason’s decorating attempts. Liam and Corey immediately joined in to make sure she didn’t have to lift a finger.

It was an entire hour later that Liam was able to catch up with Theo as they were sent to the kitchen to bring out the sodas.

“How was practice?” Theo asked pleasantly. Nothing seemed off, as far as Liam could tell. He must have misread the tension earlier.

Liam shrugged. “Hell.”

“I can tell, you and Corey looked like drowned rats when you came in here.”

Liam shoved him. “We showered before we came!”

With exaggerated movements, Theo leaned in as if to sniff him.

“Jerk.”

Someone’s shout interrupted them. The front door slammed shut and there were more cries of surprise. Theo and Liam walked out to find Scott had arrived.

From that point there was a steady stream of people arriving. Excited chatter filled the whole house.

Liam didn’t stray far from Theo as they greeted everyone. Liam was just hugging Erica when Stiles’ voice rang out.

“Where’s your mysterious date, Derek?” He waggled his eyebrows.

The beta had an arm around Malia. “She’s not here yet. Her flight was delayed.” He looked at Scott apologetically.

The alpha patted his shoulder reassuringly. “Good thing the real party is tomorrow. She’d kill us if she knew she missed this.”

Liam shot a questioning look at Mason, who seemed just as confused as he did as to who they were talking about.

”Let’s meet back here for lunch.” Allison and Boyd quickly put away the chips and drinks.

“Oh thank God, I’m exhausted.” Isaac muttered. A laugh and several agreements rippled through the pack.

Lydia once again took charge, inquiring to make sure everyone had sleeping arrangements. There was room for half the pack to simply crash at Scott’s, while the other half could stay with Derek and ride back over again in the morning.

Given his proximity to Scott’s house, Mason elected Liam to host the youngest pack members.

“And you, Theo?” Lydia asked coolly. “Who do you prefer to stay with?”

Liam paused, already halfway out the door. He’d assumed Theo was already behind him. Instead he turned and saw the other boy walk over to Derek.

“Derek’s.” He said easily. “There’s no parents, and I’ve got an actual bed.”

Okay technically, _technically_ Theo did live with Derek. The few shirts and books that migrated to a drawer in Liam’s room absolutely did _not_ say otherwise.

He didn’t move as Derek’s group pushed past him and watched Theo walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot of characters in this chapter, please let me know if it's confusing!

If Corey and Mason noticed Liam’s unease, they didn’t say a word.

Regardless, Liam was more than happy to rush straight to Scott the moment they arrived at his house. It was easier to escape their pitying looks with a tight hug from his alpha.

The pack was settled and catching up in the living room. For the first time in a few months they were together in full. Some were merely stopping by, Beacon Hills was a midway point during their adventures. When those in college - near and far - decided to visit as well, other packmates decided to come out of their way just to come home.

It was _rejuvenating_. The pack - forever strangers to personal space - curled up together on the couch and the floor before it. They teased and interrupted each other as they held multiple conversations at once. As if that wasn’t enough they reached out for one another, holding hands and stroking faces as they scent-marked each other, the bonds between them reviving almost visibly. Alec - the newest member - hovered mostly at the outskirts. However even he couldn't hide his own serene smile.

Liam felt it. He buried his face against Scott’s shoulder. He was in the center of the couch, the pack unconsciously orienting around their alpha.

“Hey buddy. Missed you too.” Scott said warmly.

“Have you graduated UC Davis yet?” Liam mumbled. “You don’t need vet school, Deaton would _give_ you the clinic.”

With a laugh, Scott pulled away so he had one arm wrapped around Liam’s shoulders. “I promise I’ll try to visit more. But I think the clinic is in good hands.”

Liam grinned, though his eyes flickered to Isaac. Scott followed his gaze and blushed.

“Anyway, dude, you know if you need me - for anything at all - I’m here for you.” He stated, eyes big and earnest.

“I know.” The sea of their friends parted, and Liam made eye contact with Theo.

Something on his face seemed to alarm Scott. “Do you need me right now?”

Theo shifted a little closer. Paused. Kira’s hand caught his arm and he let her pull him aside.

Liam swallowed hard. “I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

Derek’s truck pulled up an hour later than the set meeting time, a fact that annoyed Jackson. The irony of he and Ethan only arriving fifteen minutes earlier was lost on him.

From the kitchen Liam could see a short brunette throw her passenger door open and raced ahead of Derek into the house. She reached Stiles first and he could barely choke out “Cora!” before she squeezed him in a bone-crushing hug.

Corey eyed her uncertainly so Isaac took pity on him. “His sister. She’s been doing research in South America.”

“Man, I thought Derek was bringing a real date.” Mason admitted sheepishly.

“I did, never said the date was for me.” Derek looked smug, leaning against the kitchen island.

“Honestly.” Lydia snorted. “Pay more attention.” She nudged Kira out of her way to get to Allison so the kitsune almost tripped into Derek.

Liam watched the two of them blush shyly before taking her advice. He took in small details of everyone around him.By the fridge, Erica, holding hands with Malia, Boyd nodding off on her shoulder. Jackson pulling a myriad of faces at Ethan. Lydia, now sitting on Allison’s lap watching him watch the others.

To avoid her eyes he hopped up on the kitchen island, closest to Theo, Mason, and Corey. Theo rested one hand on his knee. “So, um, food?” Liam asked.

“Why don’t we go out tonight? Tomorrow we can grill and have a potluck for the sendoff dinner.” Erica suggested. Boyd snored in agreement.

“Sounds great. Who are we still missing? We can tell them to meet up with us at dinner.”

Corey spoke up first. “Tracy and Hayden are still backpacking, who knows where they are. Said they’d be in touch again soon.”

“Parrish gets off work late tonight.” Lydia said. “I’ll let him know where we are.”

“Brett was on a perimeter patrol for Satomi last night. He’s got a debrief, but said he’d be here soon.” Liam informed them. No sooner did the words leave his mouth when there was a knock on the kitchen door. Their ally from Satomi’s pack just arrived.

“Alright, everyone’s here.” Isaac grabbed Scott’s hand and pulled him to the door. “Let’s go clear out a buffet.”

“Again.” Stiles quipped.

 

* * *

 

After lunch a few of the pack members began to feel restless. Malia decided to organize a game of lacrosse in the park, and lost the captain coin toss to Kira. Lydia acted as an official to keep everyone honest, but after a few goals her high heels came off. She nodded at Malia as she stepped on the field. Two hours later she was just as dishelved as the rest of them, though miraculously free of mud.

Liam lay panting in the grass as he watched Brett and Jackson argue over whether Kira’s last goal had counted. Kira simply stuck out her tongue. Liam rose quickly to help the rest of his team lift their winning captain into the air.

They bundled into cars and trucks and once they reached Scott’s house they once against melted into a puddle in the living room.

Theo stood and dragged Brett up with him. “Want to go on a food run? Chinese?” He surveyed the room to see the pack agreed before nodding with satisfaction. The two of them set off without bothering to change or shower. Alec trailed after them.

When they returned another guest had joined them - Parrish, just as laden with bags and containers as Theo, Brett, and Alec. Isaac retrieved the sodas and party food as well. Cora and Allison organized the food mountain on the table while Scott passed paper plates around for everyone.

“Anyone want to play a game?” Mason asked. “I’ve got Drink and Tell on my phone.”

Parrish and a few others looked confused. Lydia scooted Allison into his lap and curled up beside them. “Like truth or dare, but much more inappropriate.”

Most of the group consented to play, a few of them being outvoted. Mason plugged everyone’s names in the app. Scott brought out drinks for everyone, deciding not to modify the game despite not all of them being able to get drunk.

“Derek, take off one article of clothing or take a shot.”

He made a face and reluctantly stripped off his leather jacket. Stiles booed and Kira flicked his shoulder.

“Hey Mason, finish your drink or kiss the three most attractive people in the room.”

Mason frowned. Corey squeezed his hand and nodded, but his boyfriend simply tipped his head back and chugged his almost-full glass.

“Isaac, what’s the most annoying trait Scott has?”

Isaac shot the alpha a look. “He could stand to be a little _more_ selfish every once in a while.”

“Theo, if you could date _anyone_ in this room, who would it be?”

Theo didn’t even hesitate. “Brett.” He took the phone from Boyd to ask the next question.

Suddenly Liam felt off-balance. Maybe he was drunk after all.

The game lasted a few more rounds. Mason and Lydia were both flushed and tipsy - Stiles almost obnoxiously so - a good place to quit. Derek stood and popped a movie in the DVD player.

Couples shuffled around and somehow - with interference from Corey and Mason - Theo ended up next to Liam.

“Everything okay?” Liam asked hesitantly.

Theo nodded. “Of course. You alright?”

He didn’t have an answer. He slumped to the side with exaggerated tiredness, just barely leaning into Theo. Liam didn’t expect Theo to manhandle him until he was sitting between his legs.

They weren’t touching. Not really. Next to them Allison shifted so she and Parrish could more comfortably rest their heads on Lydia’s stomach. Theo just wanted them to have more room.

Liam must have started fidgeting for Theo grabbed his arm. Instead of letting go he slowly stroked his thumb against the inside of his wrist. With a little shiver, Liam leaned back to rest against him completely. There was a sigh before a pleased hum rumbled against his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast the next morning was casual. Liam stumbled in to see half the pack lazing in the kitchen with pajamas on. He poured himself a bowl of cereal as more of his friends trickled in. Theo and Mason arrived and goaded Liam into playing video games.

After a few rounds Scott led a few of them into the backyard to fire up the grill. He, Stiles, and Lydia were carpooling in Roscoe to get back to their schools early. Everyone ate their fill, enjoying their last moments together and promising to repeat this event next month.

Liam hugged Lydia and Scott goodbye before they climbed in Stiles’ Jeep. Scott promised to text him as soon as they returned to campus, still looking worried from their conversation the day before. They were the first to leave though Kira and Malia followed soon after. The rest of them broke up into smaller groups to go their own ways.

Although Liam knew he had chores and other responsibilities, he wasn’t ready to be alone. He reluctantly headed home for a quick shower. His mom caught him on his way in and pointedly asked if his room was clean.

“Hey, I meant to ask you something about that.”

“Hm?” She seemed distracted as she tidied up the living room.

“Do you think - could we move Theo’s stuff to the basement?” Liam blurted out.

His mom looked surprised. “Are you two fighting again? Did you break another lamp?”

Liam sighed. “No, I just think he would prefer to have his own space.”

She leveled him with a glare. She raised an eyebrow.

“He shouldn’t have to sleep on my couch, we could put a real bed in the basement. He’d have better access to the garage. Plus it has its own door so he can leave whenever he wants.”

His mom slowly nodded.

Liam rubbed the back of his neck. “He’s probably sick of sharing with some annoying kid- ” 

“Sick of having annoying parents hovering around.” His mom interrupted him. She smiled confidently as if they were on the same page. “Of course, sweetheart. We’ll need to get some old stuff out of there and fix the basement up, but Theo can have it.”

“Thanks.” he mumbled. She brushed hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. Liam bolted upstairs to the shower.

 

* * *

 

An hour later Mason invited him over for more video games. A part of Liam still ached to be surrounded by pack so he texted Alec and Theo.

“Brett can’t make it.” Corey informed them from where he was gradually being consumed by a bean bag chair.

Liam snorted. “Of course not. He’s probably doing a 20-mile run to make up for all the junk food we had yesterday.”

“Or, you know, a million sit-ups to maintain those abs. Probably shirtless.”

“Corey, your boyfriend’s drooling again.” Liam smacked him with a pillow.

Corey shrugged. “Understandable.”

“Anyone heard from Theo?” Alec asked.

“I’ll call him.” Liam tried to say casually. He was grateful for an excuse. 

“Yeah?” Theo picked up.

“Hey, did you see the group chat about hanging out?”

“I can’t, I’m with Derek. He’s leaving town tonight so Boyd wanted to show him a good time.” Theo snickered. Derek’s grumbling could be heard in the background, along with Boyd’s laughing.

Mason looked interested. “Ask if Derek’s going on another research mission!”

“Says he’s meeting up with Chris Argent. He’ll be gone for a month maybe, but he’ll be back.” Liam relayed the answer before asking his own important question. “Cool, so will you-”

“I’ll be home probably before you tonight.” Theo assured him.

_Home_. Warmth flooded through his chest. “Great. Let’s study later then?”

Theo laughed. “Do you mean more Mario Kart like our last study date?”

“I wish.” Liam snorted. “I’m so behind.”

“Not surprised. Can’t say I’m much better though, so I’ll see you tonight.” 

Liam said goodbye and hung up. He held his breath but nobody said a word.

Until. “So what’s going on with you and Theo?” Alec asked.

“We’re not talking about this.” The blush rose from his chest all the way to the tips of his ears.

“Course not.” Mason agreed cheerily. “Guess weren’t not invited to the study date, boys.”

Liam _threw_ the pillow at him.

 

* * *

 

Eventually Liam really could not put off homework any longer. He went home and upon reaching his room realized his mom really worked fast. 

The pullout had been folded back into a couch, pillows and blankets gone. Theo’s books weren’t on the bookshelves either. Upon further inspection, Liam saw even the small items Theo had collected in his drawer during his stay in Liam’s room were replaced by socks.

Liam didn’t like it. Instead of taking in more small details of how Theo was missing, he glanced outside to look for his truck. It was parked outside. Theo could have been in the basement now.

When Liam asked his mom he imagined helping her with the task of setting up Theo’s new room. He was lucky he’d decided to make the bed before going to Mason’s but a part of Liam was disappointed he hadn’t been able to surprise Theo himself.

Liam dialed for a pizza. When it arrived he paid and went searching for Theo. The other boy hadn’t been in the living room when Liam first walked in, and wasn’t in the kitchen or the small office-slash-library on the first floor. He padded downstairs to the basement but nobody answered when he knocked.

Uncertainly, Liam opened the door though he didn’t need to. His senses caught up with him and he already knew there were no other scents, no other heartbeats, nobody else in the house.

Later. Theo said he’d be home later. Also said he would probably beat Liam home - and he had if his truck was any indication. Liam climbed back up to his room.

He grabbed his backpack and spilled textbooks across his bed. He opened one. Stared at it. Called Theo.

Checked his phone for texts. Called Theo.

Buried his phone under books. Turned to another page. Stared. 

It wasn’t a big deal. Wasn’t even an issue. Theo was catching up with Derek before his sendoff, and promised to be back home later. Had said so when they talked earlier, of course he wasn’t ignoring Liam.

Liam shook himself hard. He was just being paranoid. The anxiety twisting in his gut - and playing a slideshow of every possible mistake Liam could have made - was unnecessary. There was nothing to worry about. He closed his book and opened another to really reset himself and began his reading for English.

From the window by his bed Liam could see when his parents pulled into the driveway after dinner. They knocked on his door and bade him goodnight on their way to bed.

A few hours later Liam finished the last equation on his math assignment and turned off the lamp on his bedside table. He went to pull the window blinds shut and saw two figures shuffling up along the sidewalk.

Instead of following straight up the walkway to the front door, Theo veered around to the right side of the house. Isaac trailed along after him and the two of them entered the basement and disappeared from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: just to be clear Isaac and Theo aren't a thing! It's more or less implied he likes Scott, so there won't be any love triangles. Just a lot of implied polyamory :)  
> Let me know if you liked it! Comments and kudos keep me going!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! The chapter's a little longer than the rest so hope it makes up for the wait!

“I don’t like it.” Liam said, knowing full well he was whining. He was already slumped over his textbook like child sulking, he might as well complete the affect. He played with the hem of the black hoodie he had on. Zipped it up, then down and toyed with the strings.

It was Theo’s hoodie.

If his mom was still getting used to their separate rooms and accidentally left the wrong clothes in Liam’s closet, he wasn’t about to correct her.

Liam tugged down the sleeves over his hands before rolling them up again. The sweater practically swallowed him up.

Mason rolled his eyes. He and Alec had decided to join Liam and Corey during their required study period before lacrosse practice. “You’re overreacting. Isaac isn’t suddenly Theo’s favorite, don’t worry.”

“Didn’t you say he was supposed to graduate with Scott and the others? Instead he’s stuck in high school hanging out with us - _all_ the time. He _lives_ with Liam. Theo might be a little tired of us, honestly. He probably needs a break with people his age.” Alec said, barely looking up from his notes. Not intending to be rude, just stating facts.

“Maybe it’s just Liam,” Corey teased. His grin melted away when Mason elbowed him, paired with the glare on his boyfriend’s face.

Liam drew up the hood to cover his face. “Yea.” He agreed softly. “Probably just me.”

The conversation rapidly changed to a more lighthearted subject. Even Alec awkwardly joined after he realized he might’ve said something wrong. Liam saved him by pulling out his Chem notes on the project they were partnered on. Corey and Mason pulled out their own notes and the two groups bounced ideas off each other until it was time for lacrosse practice.

 

* * *

 

Coach Finstock split the team into two groups, led by Nolan and Liam. He directed Nolan’s group to practice taking shots with Corey as goalie. Liam took his group on a jog around the pitch, laughing at Coach’s mounting frustration.

“Someone _please_ score on this kid!” Coach cried. “Bryant’s making a fool out of all of you!”

From the bleachers, Mason clapped. “Killing it, babe!”

“Useless! All of you!” Finstock cried.

Liam jogged down the last curve of the track to finish another lap. He waved at Mason - who was busy ogling his boyfriend -and Alec. He noticed a someone under the bleachers and slowed his pace. The wind shifted, and he caught a familiar scent.

“Hey, didn’t think you were coming by.” Liam couldn’t help but smile.

Theo shrugged. He didn’t smile, but the corner of his mouth quirked up. “Had nothing better to do. Thought I’d check up on the pack.”

“Yet you watch from under the stands like a creep.” Liam teased.

“Last time I was here, Finstock made me do bleacher runs with you.” Theo reminded him. “I’m not even on this team.”

Liam laughed. “That’s what you get for distracting me.”

“I _should_ probably let you get back to captaining. Your boys aren’t very good.” They both turned to face the team.

“Hey! They’re… trying!” He protested, glancing over his shoulder. Theo’s face was very close to his.

With a snort, Theo bumped Liam forward slightly. They stood closer now, enough that Theo could rest his chin on Liam’s shoulder while they watched. 

Some of the runners Liam had been leading continued along the track while the rest of them jogged awkwardly in place near them. On the pitch itself it seemed every player was trying to show off. Half of the trick shots they tried went wide, or went straight at Corey when they chickened out. 

Nolan was the only one holding his own against Corey.

“Dunbar!” Coach’s shout made him flinch. “Where the hell are you?” A grip on his arm steadied him.

His tension melted away as Theo skimmed his hand across his shoulder before cupping the back of his neck. He tugged gently on Liam’s hood. “Get out there, captain.”

“Dunbar! Come here and help Holloway show these idiots how it’s done!”

Liam ran over to the goal, looking back once. Theo smirked at him. 

“Nice sweater.”

 

* * *

 

 

After practice the team hit the showers. When Liam came out he saw Mason waiting on a bench by the lockers for him and Corey.

“What’s the plan?” Mason asked, eyes glued his phone. Given that Corey was in the shower still, Liam had a feeling he did _not_ want to see that screen.

“Do you want to do a patrol run tonight?” Liam scrubbed a towel through his hair. “It’ll be quick.”

Mason looked up and nodded. “Corey and I can take Alec around town. Stop by the hospital, you know Melissa worries about him.”

“Me and Theo will take the preserve.” His best friend didn’t reply so he narrowed his eyes warily. “What?”

“Nothing, man. Just you and Theo driving around, seems like a great time to talk. About stuff.” Mason shrugged innocently.

“There’s nothing to say.” Unwanted memories of the past few days swam in Liam’s mind. Nothing Theo wanted to talk about, anyway. Even if Liam wanted to question about the on-and-off awkwardness between them, the other boy seemed to play dumb whenever he built up enough nerve to ask.

“Liam?” Mason prompted gently.

“I just - I don’t know why he says one thing, and then does something else! If I ask him about it, he just pretends like nothing’s wrong. I don’t know!”

Mason patted his arm and right then Liam remembered he was just in a towel. He quickly got dressed and sat heavily on the bench. 

“Let’s go back. This started the night we had the pack reunion. Something’s been off between you guys since then.”

Liam shook his head. “That can’t be it. We were busy catching up with everyone else, we didn’t see each other much.”

“That’s right,” Mason said slowly as he seemed to remember something. “Theo was always going off with other people. I saw that look on your face a few times, when he left you behind.”

Embarrassment flushed Liam’s skin pink. “No way. Why would I be jealous of him wanting to hang out with our friends?”

Mason studied him for a moment. “Maybe that wasn’t the start of it. How long have you liked Theo, Liam?”

“ _Dude!_ ” Liam spluttered. “What? Why would you - who said I did?”

“Nobody said anything about being jealous.” Mason pointed out. “I remember feeling that way. I remember being so angry at whoever Corey hung out with. And I remember being in denial about it. I honestly thought you knew?”

All he could manage to do was shake his head.

“Liam, we tease you _daily_ about your massive crush on Theo. We’ve planned the shotgun wedding you’ll have with him after graduation! You’ve played along!”

“Joking! I thought we were joking!” Liam squeaked.

“Nah, bro. We wouldn’t have said those things if we didn’t think part of it was true. We see something there, in _both_ of you.”

“You said this before, but I - um,” Liam licked his lips. “Do you really think I’m his favorite?”

Mason placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “Absolutely. First up, he’s proven he’d do pretty much anything for you.”

The reminder of the hunters - no matter how small - still stung. Mason moved on quickly.

“Who else does Theo let in his truck - ride shotgun, pick the music and everything? And before you argue about the rest of us, I know he’s even let you drive the thing so don’t even play.”

“He let Corey take it for your date night that one time.” Liam protested weakly.

His friend looked unimpressed. “He insisted on being chaperone and told the bouncer at Sinema about our fakes. Stop deflecting. That night he danced with _you_. For someone who barely even tolerates our own pack touching him, he initiates contact with you all the time.”

There was no way to refute that one. Not when a hand on the back of his neck had Liam practically melt under Theo's touch.

"Anyway, Theo doesn’t live with just anybody. Any one of the pack was willing to bring him in but he chose his favorite.”

“What if Alec’s right too?” He asked softly.

“Don’t worry. At most, maybe he is a little tired of being around the puppy pack 24/7 but he got some time with the real adults doing whatever it is they do.” Mason rolled his eyes. “Trust me, your boy’s crazy about you.”

Mason could tell he was still hesitating because he grabbed his arm. “Last of all, there’s _this_.” He pinched the material of Liam’s sleeve. He didn’t even have to ask. “Nice hoodie.”

Instead of stammering out a reply, Liam all but fled back to the shower. Corey wasn’t there so he and Mason exited the locker room.

“Bet it’s driving Theo nuts, having his scent all over you.” Mason laughed.

Liam punched his arm. “I don’t need to know what weird shit you and Corey are into.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” He sounded smug.

Pulling a face, Liam turned to the lacrosse pitch. “They’re over here.”

Alec and Corey both stood before the goal. Theo was twirling a lacrosse stick a few feet away. He scooped up a ball and lobbed it as hard as he could while both of them scrabbled to catch it first. Mason ran down to grab a stick and joined Theo pelt the other two. 

The game devolved when they threw their sticks at each other instead and Corey tackled Alec to the ground. They took Mason out, all three of them piled together. Several times they tried to scuttle closer to Theo, who would calmly take two steps away while they tried to coordinate their efforts.

Liam cracked up. Mason wiggled free so the two supernatural creatures could use more aggressive means to bring the chimera down with them. He and Mason sat midfield on the grass.

He watched them. Corey couldn’t stop laughing, and Theo barked a laugh when he was caught by the ankle for a moment. Something inside Liam’s chest gave away and - “Oh.”

Mason raised his eyebrows. “Wow. Are you ok?”

Liam gestured helplessly at the scene before them. Corey and Alec rolled away from each other, still laughing breathlessly. Theo helped each of them up. Smiling so bright it filled Liam’s heart with _want._

_Oh wow._

His best friend smirked and slipped away as Theo sauntered over to him, eyes still soft. “Hey. Good practice?”

“Good enough for tomorrow. We’ve got an away game, and Coach got us a hotel for the night.”

“Where is it?”

“Next town over. We’re probably gonna lose, but the hotel has a hot tub and room service. You want to come with me?” Liam bounced nervously on his feet.

“Careful now, or I might get the wrong idea.” The suggestive purr in Theo’s tone sent shivers down his spine. “Is it your treat?”

Liam swallowed hard. A surge of confidence made him step in closer. “Of course.”

“Maybe. Spending time with more bratty teenagers?” Theo teased. “I’ll let you know.”

All his rising hope quickly popped as a arrow of guilt shot through Liam’s chest.

 

* * *

 

 

The five of them gathered for pizza after patrolling Beacon Hills.

Liam had been looking forward to - and was simultaneously terrified of - being alone with Theo for a while when a text from Isaac told them it wasn’t necessary. He and Brett had already taken a look around the preserve so all that was left was a quick drive around town.

Unable to take the anxiety, Liam pulled Theo aside while the others were distracted with food.

“Hey listen, you know you’re not obligated to hang out with us, right?” He bit his lip.

Theo looked at him blankly. Liam thought he saw a muscle twitch in his jaw, though he wasn’t sure. “Who else is gonna drive the puppy pack around town?”

Liam hadn’t thought of that before. Was that what Theo thought they used him for? Now he felt worse. “I know you probably get sick of babysitting us. If you ever want to do your own thing, we get it.”

“Right.” Theo said stiffly. He went back to the living room and for a moment Liam feared he would leave. He plopped down next to Mason and Liam breathed a sigh of relief.

“So Liam and I will be gone tomorrow.” Corey reminded them after a bite of pizza. 

“Alec, you’re in charge.” Liam stated. The beta’s eyes flew wide in panic.

Theo patted his arm. “No worries. Mason and I will be on it while you’re gone. Right?”

“We’ve got it locked down.” Mason agreed cheerfully, giving him a fistbump. 

Liam put down his uneaten pizza and chewed on the strings of his hoodie instead. _Guess_ I _had the wrong idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Liam! First Derek, Brett and Isaac, now his best friend. Boy needs help  
> Can anyone guess who the last one will be??  
> Hope you guys liked it, I'd really appreciate a comment or kudos if you did! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the wait was longer than usual! The chapter is longer than the others so I hope that makes up for it

Friday night the lacrosse team loaded their gear onto a bus to take them only a few hours away. They were playing the San Marino Titans in the morning, but had the whole night to themselves. Coach Finstock issued a general warning that any player who woke him up before noon would find themselves benched for the rest of the season.

“I’ll have no sexual perversions by you little deviants, got that? I’ll be right down the hall and I can hear _everything_.” He dumped the hotel room keys on the floor of the hotel lobby and wandered off to find a restaurant.

Liam scooped up a keycard for himself and Corey. He and Nolan stood by to make sure everyone had a roommate before the team went on their separate ways.

The hotel Coach picked wasn’t bad. The rooms were small but cozy, there was a pool on the first floor, and room service was just a call away.

“You hungry?” Liam asked Corey.

He shook his head. “Let’s go for a swim!”

The two of them quickly climbed to the second floor where the east wing was entirely booked for the lacrosse team. He and Corey were in the room closest to the elevator and furthest from Coach Finstock’s room. However thin the walls were, they would rather take their chances overhearing their teammates than pick up any noise from Coach’s room with their sensitive hearing. They dumped their bags on the beds and fished out their swimsuits. Liam went in the bathroom to change.

When he emerged he saw Corey splayed out on the bed on his stomach. He was grinning at his phone and Liam could tell he was FaceTiming Mason. He dove on the bed next to him and tried to snatch the phone away.

Mason laughed. “How do you feel about the game tomorrow?”

“I’m a little worried about this one,” Liam shoved Corey, “Without his good luck charm, he really drops the ball. Literally.”

“No need to be jealous, Liam. I’ve got your biggest fan right over here.”

Liam squirmed out from where Corey was trying to smother him with a pillow with one hand. He glanced at the screen and watched Mason drag Theo into view. He waved reluctantly, scowling at Mason. Liam’s heart leapt in his throat.

While Liam was speechless, Corey spoke up. “Where’s Alec?”

“In the kitchen with Jenna.” Mason rolled his eyes. “Offered to help her wash the dishes.”

“Don’t call my mom by her first name. Wait, why are you in my house?” Liam whined.

“Jenna made us dinner.” Theo finally made eye contact with him, looking smug.

“We’re also having a movie night. She let me pick cause I’m her favorite.” Mason boasted.

“My step-dad’s on the night shift, isn’t he.” Liam stated flatly. “She’s lonely.”

“Details, details.” Mason waved a hand carelessly. Theo snorted.

Liam started to reply, but fell silent as he watched the two of them laugh. His pulse raced. “Miss you guys.” He meant to sound sarcastic and fell flat, ruining the joking mood. He felt it so much, he couldn’t help but be honest.

“Wish you were here with us.” Corey agreed, seeming to catch some of Liam’s homesickness.

Mason’s face softened to the same wistful expression of his boyfriend. “Next time.”

“Someone’s gotta keep an eye on things around here.” Theo’s expression didn’t shift like the rest of them. “Some of us take our job seriously.”

Disappointment prickled under Liam’s skin. Though he was teasing, Theo didn’t seem regret turning down his invitation. Nor did it seem like he would offer an explanation anytime soon.

“We should get going.” Liam muttered, rolling away on the bed.

Corey grumbled in disappointment while Mason booed.

“Wait, Liam-”

“We’ll call you on the way back. After we win.” Corey promised. “Or lose, most likely.”

 

* * *

 

The game the next day started at one. The mood on the bus ride over was electric, and Liam let it charge through him. The excitement made the team more competitive and he hoped it translated into helping them play better. Liam threw himself into the game.

They lost. Barely. The final whistle blew, and the ball left the pocket of Liam’s crosse a second too late. The ball went in - their goalie didn’t bother trying to block - and the point didn’t count.

Luckily the team wasn’t too disheartened, and Nolan praised their efforts on the ride home. Liam backed him up, the two of them determined to drown out Coach Finstock’s grumbling.

“I had practice scheduled for tomorrow, but don’t bother showing up.” He growled. “Since no amount of training seems to help you losers.”

“See you Monday, Coach!” Liam called, leaving the bus last. He waved at Corey, across the parking lot talking to someone on the phone. “Mason and I are picking up research from Deaton. You coming?” 

Corey shook his head. “We have date night tomorrow. See you later!”

After making a quick pit stop at home, Liam walked down the street to his best friend’s house. He walked right in and Mrs. Hewitt gave him a hug and waved him up to Mason’s room. 

“I think your boyfriend’s taking Alec out again.”

“He’s ridiculous.” Mason rolled his eyes. “He keeps saying he wants Alec to have the full teenage experience, as if that’ll happen at the club.”

“You don’t think he can get that at Sinema?” Liam joked, pretended to be confused.

Mason shoved him. “Given that we almost died the first _and_ second time we went, I don’t think so.” He rolled off his bed and headed for the bathroom.

“Third time’s always the charm!” Liam called after him.

Just as he shut the door, his phone rang. “Can you get that?”

Liam scooped up the phone and answered. “Hello?”

“Oh, Liam? I thought I called Mason’s phone.” Theo sounded uncomfortable.

His tone brought all the emotions from the other day - the past few days - rushing back. The pack were all friends, and there was nothing wrong with Theo spending time with any of them. Nothing wrong with Theo wanting to hang out with Liam’s best friend over Liam himself.

“No, yeah. He’ll be out in a moment.” Liam assured him.

“Cool.” Theo sounded awkward. “Just a heads up, I won’t be in class on Monday. Mason promised to bring me notes and homework and stuff.”

Liam’s chest felt tight. “I could do that. Bring your stuff home.”

“Sure, if you want-”

“Is everything okay?” He finally blurted. “I feel like I did something wrong.”

Theo sighed. “No, you didn’t.” Liam could picture him rubbing a hand over his eyes like he did when he was stressed.

It was hard to keep his voice from shaking. “It really feels like-”

“I know. Let’s talk about it when I get back, yeah?”

“Okay, yeah. Sure. I’m sorry, Theo.”

“Me too.”

They hung up, and Liam stared at the phone until Mason came out of the bathroom.

“Hey, speaking of Sinema. Brett was telling me he saw Nolan there recently.”

“Maybe we should invite him with us next time.” Liam suggested weakly. “Let’s get to Deaton’s. I’ve got to be home for dinner.”

 

* * *

 

Monday morning Liam almost forgot to pick up homework for Theo. He might’ve had a point asking Mason to begin with. Thankfully Corey and Alec also shared classes with him so between the four of them, they managed to gather enough notes to catch him up later.

“Have you guys talked?” Mason asked at lunch.

“He’s avoiding me.” Liam said simply. “I talked to him when he called for you, and he pretty much admitted it.”

Mason patted his shoulder. “That sucks, man. Any idea why?”

“I’ve tried asking, but whenever I go looking for him he’s never around. He never spends time in my room, either. We live together, but I barely see him anymore.” He slumped in his chair an idea struck him. He straightened suddenly, disrupting his lunch tray. “Did you talk this weekend? Did he say anything to you?”

“Sorry, bro.” Was all Mason said, not looking at him.

Liam crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on them. “This is all your fault.”

Mason’s eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. “Why? How?”

“I was fine before your you talked me into liking Theo. Then you tricked me into thinking he liked me, too. I never thought he did. But when you brought it up, I pictured it. What it would be like.” Liam said softly. 

Of all the times he and Theo fell asleep studying or playing video games, of course now Liam realized he wanted to wake up next to him for real. He wished they had gotten a chance to curl up together in bed instead of just passing out apart wherever they lay.

“You can still have it, Liam. Just talk to him.” Mason assured him. 

When lunch was over he took Liam’s tray and his own to the trash, the former’s still piled with untouched food. Liam trailed after his friend, thinking over his advice. They _were_ finally going to get to talk - Theo promised - and Liam spent the next two classes going over what he was going to say. He wanted it to be perfect.

He was still deep in thought when he entered Chemistry, until an unexpected scent brought him out of his head. Liam got halfway to his seat and froze, eyes sweeping over the room. He whirled around and caught sight of Nolan.

The former hunter was calmly sitting at his lab table and drumming his fingers on his notebook. He was wearing a leather jacket.

Liam was moving before he realized he made the decision. He rounded the table, a voice in his head telling him to keep space between him and the other boy.

“Hey, Liam!” Nolan smiled cheerfully. Underneath, he smelled nervous. Guilty, even months later. “Bad luck with the game, yeah? Do you think Coach will really make us do his laundry if we lose again?”

“Probably,” Liam grunted.

“How’s your Chem project going? I’ve barely gotten started.”

Liam only narrowed his eyes and Nolan shifted awkwardly. He looked down self-consciously, as if wondering why Liam was staring so intently. 

“Oh! Theo left this at my house the other night. Can you get it back to him for me?” He shrugged off the leather jacket and folded it before him neatly.

Liam gripped the edge of the lab table, his sharp claws sinking easily into the wood. A growl grew slowly in his chest as his fangs lengthened.

Someone grabbed his arm. Liam expected it to be Mason but instead his friend slid into the empty seat next to Nolan.

“What happened?”

Nolan nervously rubbed his neck. “No idea. Get him out of here. I’ll cover for you.”

As Corey calmly but insistently dragged him out of the room, Liam realized the other boy hadn’t appeared scared, and a part of him was grateful.

 

* * *

  

His friends shoved him into the locker room. Corey turned on the shower and kept him under the spray until Liam’s eyes stopped glowing gold. Mason stayed by the door to keep everyone else out.

For the rest of the afternoon they stayed on the lacrosse field. Mason texted Alec and he came right away so he and Corey could play against Liam and wear him out. He only watched and texted away on his phone.

When it got dark, Liam wasn’t surprised to see Theo’s truck waiting in the parking lot. His friends patted him on the back and took off in Alec’s car.

The ride back home was silent. Theo hopped out of the truck first and led the way to the basement entrance around the side of the house, like he’d taken Isaac last week. Depending on how the conversation went, it was probably best to have as many floors between them and Liam’s parents.

“What did Mason say?” Liam asked softly.

“He told me that something was off with you all day. And you almost went off on Nolan?” Theo rose an eyebrow. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I don’t know.” Liam glanced around the room.

It was his first time seeing it, really seeing it. His family’s storage boxes were gone - likely to the garage. Instead a large bed took up the far corner with a nightstand next to it. Theo had his own wardrobe, and a decent-size TV connected to one of Liam’s old game systems. A large beanbag sat before it.

“Tell me why, Liam. What happened to you?” Theo’s eyes searched his face before holding contact with his. He looked disappointed.

“I’m not-” Liam’s voice cracked. “All I know is I walked into class, thinking about you, and then it smelled like you. But it was Nolan. And he had your jacket and - I thought that was my thing.” _Our thing_. 

Theo turned and walked to the bed. After a moment he gestured at the space next to him and waited until Liam sat down to respond. “What thing?” 

Something in Theo’s face seemed to soften and the atmosphere felt less tense. Liam took a few deep breaths to prepare his confession. “Sharing our clothes, driving your truck, you know, just being together. But you started doing that with other people. Even our playfights became something you did with the pack. And it hurt, but they’re family. Everyone’s all so incredible and just so much _better_ and I understood. But then Nolan came in.”

Liam took a short pause to see if Theo would say anything. He didn’t, so he continued rambling. “Not that Nolan’s not awesome, because he’s great - so much better now. But he’s not _pack_.” He stressed.

“Why does that matter?” Theo’s jaw clenched. “Why are you trying to control what I do?”

“I’m not!”

He didn’t know how to explain. When Theo first started spending time with other packmates, Liam thought it was based on romantic interest. After his talk with Mason and realizing how badly he wanted a chance to be with Theo, he thought his only competition came from within his own pack. But if Theo was interested in Nolan, Liam’s chances went from slim to none. Nobody in their right mind would say no to Theo.

“It seems like you keep trying to control who I spend time with. I exist outside the pack, Liam. I’m more than just someone’s beta.”

Liam reached to touch Theo’s hand, but he knocked it away. “I know-”

“And _you’re_ not even my alpha. I don’t have to listen to you.”

“Theo-”

“Get out of my room.”

 

Liam fled upstairs. Halfway to his room he dialed Mason and didn’t wait for him to speak. “I never wanted to think about it because it was easier than knowing for sure that Theo doesn’t want me.” He hung up and turned the phone off.

The door closed behind him, shutting out the rest of the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted this out before my birthday last week, but here we are  
> I'm not completely happy with the conversation at the end. If you guys have any kind of feedback it's really appreciated!! ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! Sorry for the long wait!  
> This chapter is SO much longer than I planned

Theo prided himself on his ability to read people. It was a skill he learned early on, and was incredibly useful to avoid being hurt, or worse. Humans were incredibly easy, as were most werewolves. Like Liam, who for a long time Theo believed he knew better than almost anyone. Until recently.

Now, the way he acted didn’t match up with the words he said and Theo had no idea how Liam truly felt. Not even his chemosignals were good enough clues. The younger beta’s ability to mask them was improving, and Theo slightly regretted training him in that skill. 

He just wanted to know what the heck was going on. Obviously the best course of action would be to ask Liam directly. Unfortunately, their conversations sometimes followed the pattern of last night, where one of their tempers would spark and the other’s would flare up in kind and they’d end up in a heated argument.

Except… that’s _not_ what happened yesterday. Theo had gotten angry but Liam didn’t respond as he usually did. From the start when he called Theo from the hotel he sounded uncomfortable. When they finally had the chance to talk it out, Liam seemed unsure of himself. There was no trace of the anger Mason texted to warn him about - that had been directed at Nolan of all people.

Sure, Liam had been defensive over some of Theo’s accusations but the only emotion he caught a flash of misery on Liam’s face right before slamming the door behind him. Even getting kicked out hadn’t made him mad.

That morning when Jenna forced them both to the kitchen table for breakfast, Theo half expected to be punched. Instead Liam kept his head down, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy.

Anger and pain Theo could handle.

He didn’t know how to deal with this kind of hurt.

 

* * *

  

Liam did an excellent job avoiding him. After they climbed out the truck he vanished in the time it took for Theo to slam his door shut. He kept it up the whole day, taking great pains to stay away. Faint hints of his scent were the only clue he’d been nearby at all. Theo absolutely did not spend any time scanning crowds of students for a familiar shade of brown hair.

On his way to Chemistry Theo wondered if Liam would fully commit to the act and skip class completely. He wasn’t surprised to walk in and see Corey already sitting at his lab table. He risked a look to the back of the room where Mason whispered to a slumped over figure.

“Don’t worry.” Corey nudged his shoulder.

Nolan walked in. He shuffled past Theo’s table to the next one over, dropping off research for his half of the lab project as he went. Corey glanced at the papers, then his eyes flashed to Theo then Liam quickly.

The lesson started and ended without the four of them saying a word. By the time Theo finished packing up, Mason replaced his boyfriend at his side. He wrapped an friendly arm around his shoulders and cheerily dragged him into the parking lot, talking the whole way.

He didn’t shut up even when they got to Theo’s truck and threw his own keys at him.

Theo caught them and stared. Mason climbed in the unlocked vehicle and gestured as if wondering what he was waiting for.

“He used to be scared of me.” Theo muttered.

 

* * *

 

“Okay.” Mason hummed once he settled in on the Dunbar’s couch. “What the hell is happening?”

Theo raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms. He was across the room, leaning against a bookshelf. He didn’t want to sit. That was less intimidating.

“Didn’t we talk about this?” Mason didn’t look bothered.

“I don’t think you coming over and lecturing me constitutes an actual conversation.” He rolled his eyes.

 

Saturday night came back to Theo. He’d spent a few hours at the gym, running laps and lifting weights until there was a pleasant burn in his muscles.

Jenna was home already, alone. She knocked on his door shortly after he took a quick shower. 

At first she asked if he wanted to watch a movie, and he followed her upstairs through the empty house. Then she suggested inviting the rest of the puppy pack over for dinner, and after watching her pace restlessly around the kitchen Theo did as she suggested. The boys arrived in moments.

As soon as company arrived, Jenna relaxed. It was interesting to watch. Mason and Alec had no real reason for coming to hang out with their friend’s mom, delicious meal or no. If either of them missed Liam or Corey, all they had to do was call. Instead they instinctively sought out and surrounded themselves with the rest of the available pack nearby. Theo was sure they could all feel the strain of this distance, even Jenna. He could.

All through dinner, Mason edged around the subject of Liam. Theo never rose to the bait and almost made it through until dinner ended. Alec just had to be a little kiss-up and start loading the dishwasher. When Jenna tried to shoo him away from the sink he simply grabbed a towel and to help her dry clean plates.

Mason just cornered him in the living room when his phone beeped. Grateful for the distraction, Theo simply followed him up to Liam’s room. He thought he was safe from Mason and then Liam was on the screen. For a second he looked happily surprised to see him. Then he seemed to remember something and his genuine smile was replaced by a nervous one.

Theo made some teasing comment to try to cheer him up but only made it worse. Corey cut the conversation short, and his boyfriend was not pleased.

“What the hell was that?” Mason had demanded crossly. Apparently shrugging had _not_ been the right answer.

“Seriously. There’s been something weird between your two for weeks now. What’s your side of this? Because all I know is that you usually never leave Liam’s side until recently. But right now both of you are walking around giving each other puppy eyes when the other isn’t looking.”

Theo knew that Mason had more information than he was letting on. He most likely already believed Theo was in the wrong here. That was just fine. 

When there was no reply Mason rolled his eyes. “Whatever it is, you gotta fix it. I know you mean a lot to each other.”

He kept his mouth shut.

That spurred Mason into a rant about stubborn jerks.

Honestly, the kid never stopped talking. In fact, the unexpected silence made Theo remember they were supposed to be having a conversation.

Mason glared at him as if noticing he had spaced out. “ _Right_ , and I told you to talk to Liam about how you feel.”

“And I told _you_ that you’ve got it all wrong.”

“I see.” Mason nodded. “So the fact Liam’s hurting means nothing to you? He’s also under the impression Nolan’s your boyfriend?”

“It’s not like that. I don’t know why that’s even important to Liam, if it was.”

With a sigh Mason leaned further into the couch. “I can’t tell you why, but it matters a lot to him. I’m seriously risking best friend status saying anything.”

Theo pushed off the wall and started pacing. “Then why even talk to me about this? Why aren’t you bugging Liam?”

“I’ve been trying to. Thought I’d try knocking sense into you instead.”

He paused and flashed his eyes at Mason. “You used to be scared of me.”

“I still get pretty terrified.” Mason said bluntly. “I’m doing this for Liam. Earlier I didn’t push you. Today I won’t either, because whatever realizations or secrets you have, Liam deserves to be the first to hear them. Liam deserves to know.”

Theo looked at him for a long moment. He let the gold in his eyes fade and resumed pacing. “Everything was fine. We were getting closer. I thought he felt-” He ran a hand through his hair and paced faster. “Something changed. One minute it seemed like he was flirting and the next he’s telling me to back off.”

“Well you did a great job. Now Liam thinks you’re either dating Nolan - or half the pack - and that you hate him.”

“He’s the one pushing me away!” His frustration flared, making his chest feel tight.

At that moment the front door opened. Liam and Corey finally arrived and Theo wondered if the two of them had been off having their own heart to heart.

As soon as Liam realized he was there, he walked in the direction of the stairs. Corey caught his arm and looked at Mason.

“Oh, no. You’re talking about this.” His boyfriend said firmly. “Now. For the sake of the pack, if nothing else.”

“Just get it over with.” Corey added gently. “We’ll be with Alec at Scott’s till you’re done.”

Theo didn’t need to use his enhanced senses to know they were lying. Alec was most likely waiting outside the door, posted to stop them from leaving. Liam shot the couple a betrayed look as they left. Theo could hear another faint heartbeat just outside before the door shut.

Liam walked over to the couch and collapsed in the same spot Mason had been in. This time Theo sat down, too. A respectful distance away.

There was silence for a long time. Theo was the one to break it.

“I guess we should try this again. I didn’t mean to react like that.”

A snort and muttered words were his only response.

“There’s a lot of miscommunication - yesterday - all this week. I’m ready to listen, now.”

“Sure, okay. But before we get into last night…” Liam’s eyes darted to him and away. “I wanted to clear something up first. I’ve noticed - well Alec and the others have too - we think that you’re under the impression that the reason the pack keeps you around is because you’re _useful_.”

Theo shrugged. “That’s one of the reasons, isn’t it?”

The other boy shook his head but still didn’t look at him. “I wanted - I really need you to know. I want you around because _you_ want to be, not because you feel like you _have_ to. You’re important to me because of who you are, not what you can do for me.”

“I like helping out.” Theo murmured. “I don’t do anything I don’t want to do. I like being needed, but it’s nice to know I’m wanted.”

A bright blush rose up Liam’s neck. “I just wanted to clear that up. Last night you said I was trying to control you, and I’m sorry if I ever made you feel that way.”

“Sorry I said you weren’t my alpha.” He winced. “Really sorry I kicked you out of my room.”

Liam chewed his lip and stared at a pillow. “I never wanted to have power over you or anything. I just wanted to be more to you than just another beta.”

He didn’t know what to say. He watched as the blush crept up to the tips of Liam’s ears. “In what way, Liam? Mason seems to think there’s something I’m not getting.”

_That_ made him look up. “He _told_ you?” Liam’s voice cracked.

“We had a talk.” Theo nodded. “But-”

“Of course you did! Is that why you’ve been going out with other people? To let me know I don’t have a shot?”

“What?”

“Is that why you’d rather room with Derek?”

Theo’s own temper flared up. “You kicked me out of your room! You sent me off to the basement!”

“So you blew me off for Isaac? You’re the one who said he wanted his own space. No parental supervision.”

“You’re the one who invited me - to a hotel room - and then pushed me away!” Theo growled. He didn’t know what these events had in common, but he had a few issues with Liam of his own.

“I explained that! That’s when Alec mentioned us using you for things. Did you like the others better because they didn’t take advantage of you? Like Nolan?”

“What does he have to do with anything?” Theo asked, confusion overshadowing his anger for a moment.

“You’re dating him!”

“He’s my lab partner! Not that it matters.”

Liam nodded fiercely. “Not that it matters, since you said you’d rather date Brett over _anyone_!”

“Maybe I’d rather date someone else, or I did before he said he’d never feel the same way.” Theo spat. “Before he made it very clear we aren’t on the same ‘level.’”

He smirked at Liam’s confused expression. “In Chemistry. You said-”

“ _Interest_ level.” Liam said dismissively. “Scientifically speaking.”

Theo shook his head. “We were talking about the party. The last thing you said was about Derek’s date and then Mason told you to go with me-”

“We were planning the party when Mrs. Strucker was explaining our lab projects, and Mason suggested I partner with you.” Liam interrupted him. “I didn’t want another flash fire accident. I like having eyebrows.”

It took some time for him to process the information. That quick, insignificant moment had been what sprouted a seed of doubt in Theo’s mind. It made him wonder if things were really going as well as he’d imagined between him and Liam. And it had just been a misunderstanding?

“Mason was right.” Theo was at fault here.

Liam flinched at his friend’s name. “You picked even my best friend over me. And he’d told you how I’d pick you over everyone else for any of those things. How I just want to be with you, more than anything else.”.

Shifting around, Theo made sure to face him fully. “You want to be with me?”

“Don’t-” Liam choked out. His eyes were rimmed with red. “I understand my feelings aren’t reciprocated and I’m sorry for having them, I really am, but another person’s feelings - no matter how unwanted - are not a reason to mock them!”

“Shh. It’s never been about anyone else. Not for me.” Theo whispered. “Tell me.” Something on his face seemed to convince Liam, because after a moment, he did.

Liam swallowed hard. “Yes. I want patrol runs and pack nights and study dates. I want to go on real dates at stuffy restaurants or bad movies on the couch. With you.”

Theo shifted even closer. He reached up slowly and Liam held his breath. 

He smacked him upside the head. Liam’s hand flew up but he caught it and let his other hand slide through Liam’s hair and down his neck. “Are you delusional enough to think you were the only one? That you’re the only one who likes when we’re play fighting or sharing clothes or talking about nothing until 4am?”

Nodding meekly, Liam looked down again. Theo squeezed the hand he held and laced his fingers through Liam’s. “I make up excuses to touch you.” He rubbed his thumb over the nape of his neck purposefully. 

Liam finally exhaled a shaky breath. “You haven’t - these last two days - I thought I was losing my mind.”

“You haven’t been wearing my hoodie.” Theo blurted, without really meaning to. “You did it once and I’ve been dying to see you in it ever since.”

Much to his alarm, Liam stood up. He gave a quick wink before bolting upstairs and shooting back down just as quickly. The beta was holding Theo’s black hoodie and he quickly pulled it on. The scent enveloping the fabric was entirely of Liam.

“I’ve been sleeping in it.” The blush from earlier returned at surprising speed, every inch of Liam’s skin bright pink.

Theo tugged him back down on the couch and Liam curled up against him. “Thought you knew. I’d follow you anywhere.”

“Mason might’ve had to remind me. Guess we were both pretty clueless.”

“I guess we should relieve the sentry on on duty outside.”

“I have a better idea.” Liam grinned. “Let’s make them to move all your stuff back upstairs. If, you know, you want.”

“Fuck, yes.” Theo nuzzled against his throat. He hesitated for a moment, then gently brushed his lips against Liam’s throat. The beta shivered.

“What else do you want?” Liam asked softly, sliding his fingers gently through Theo’s hair. “Anything. Just ask.”

“You. Not anyone in the pack or outside of it. Just want to be with you. If you want.”

Theo pulled back to make eye contact. A dazzling smile lit up Liam’s face. It made it difficult to kiss him, but that didn’t stop Theo. He finally kissed Liam. Again and again, until the grin was under control.

The moment they pulled away the smile returned, softer this time but just as bright. “Want you to come in my room and sleep in my bed.” Liam whispered.

“Always. All you have to do is ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you all liked it! Please consider leaving comments/kudos if you did!  
> I am wondering if the tone of the final bit matches the rest of the story so if there's any constructive criticism I'd love to hear it ❤❤


End file.
